Breakfast and Shower
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: Fem!Ritsu. This is a missing scene from my story 'How to Keep a Secret.' It's rated M for a reason. Hope you enjoy.


Ritsu opened her eyes as she woke up, coming back from unconsciousness before she looked around to see that she was alone under the covers. Sitting up, she groaned when she felt how sore her muscles were again before realizing that she was naked. Red painted her cheeks as she pulled the covers close to her chest to save herself some modesty.

Ritsu laid her hand on her forehead with a groan when she remembered what happened last night. ' _Not again.'_ she thought to herself, feeling ashamed of how she allowed herself to get swept away by her ex once again.

The door opened to reveal Masamune with a tray of food in his hand, "You're up." the sound of his voice made her shoot her face in his direction, "T-Takano-san." she blushed, pulling the covers closer to her chest in order to conceal herself from his roaming eyes. Even though he has seen her naked numerous times in the past.

Masamune walked over to the bed and sat down beside her before setting the tray on her lap, "I made you breakfast." he said as his hands wandered to her exposed back and started to rub along the column of her spine.

Ritsu grip on the covers tightened when she felt his warm hand on her bare back, "Thank you. But you didn't have to do that." she said, looking down at her plate full of breakfast, unable to meet Masamune's eyes in the situation she's currently in.

She gasped softly when Masamune kissed her on the shoulder in response, making her look up to see him smiling down at her with tenderness that made her blush crimson and look down in embarrassment.

Tucking the covers under her armpits to keep her chest covered, she picked up the chopsticks and started eating her breakfast. As she ate, she tried her best to ignore her ex who sat by her with a soft expression, but it proved to be quite difficult when he started kneaded the muscles in her back.

"Takano-san, what are you doing?" Ritsu exclaimed, looking up at him again in surprise as his hands started to wander to her sore spots. She made a pained sound when his thumb pressed a tender part along her spine which soon turned into a sigh as tension left that part of her back rub.

Masamune smiled as he continued rubbing the knots out of her back, "Just relax and eat your breakfast."

Ritsu blushed, feeling his eyes bore into her before she continued eating. As much as she hated to admit it, she always loved his cooking, and it seems her baby does as well.

After swallowing the last of her food, Masamune took the tray and left her room, telling her that he will be right back. She trembled at the thought before she shot out of bed and gathered the clothes she needed as she headed for the shower in order to wash away last night's events.

Stepping under the running water as soon as it was at the right temperature, she immediately started scrubbing away at the places Masamune touched. Ritsu used the sponge to rub at the hickies in an attempt to erase the marks people might see at work.

Arms wrapped around her from behind, making her gasp and drop the sponge from her hand. Turning her head, she saw that it was definitely Masamune holding her...and naked.

Ritsu went red immediately, "What are you doing?" she demanded indignantly, feeling embarrassed as she tried to pull his arms off of her, to no avail, "Get out, I'm trying to take a shower!"

"Well I wanna get clean too. What better way than to take one with the person you love?" Masamune said, biting her earlobe, making her whimper as his hands started to wander.

"Takano-san, we have to go to work soon. You can't do this right now." Ritsu said in protest, trying to dissuade him from doing this to her again so early in the morning when she barely recovered from last night.

Masamune responded by trailing kisses from her ear to her neck, "Don't worry, I'll make this quick." he said before he gently took her wrists and placed her palms against the tiled wall. The water continued to cascade over them as Masamune molded her breasts from behind, his chest slipping across her back as he trailed kisses from her neck, shoulders and spine.

Ritsu whimpered when she felt herself becoming aroused under his ministrations, "Ta-Takano-san...don't do this." she said in denial as one of Masamune's hands left her breasts to traveled to her warmth, making her moan in pleasure when he started to massage her clit. Her slit started to leak as Masamune continued to roll her clit between his fingers while Ritsu bit her lip in an attempt to silence the sounds her ex pulled out of her.

However, it proved futile when he decided to bite her neck and insert three fingers into her wet passage, causing her to moan loudly in surprised pleasure, "Ta-kano-sannnn!" she clenched her fists against the shower wall, trying to control her body's reaction as she lowered her head in shame for the sound she made.

The hand that wasn't touching her down there, went to her chin and turned her head to the right, her eyes catching sight of the mirror in the bathroom. She felt her face heat up when she saw the position they were both in with Masamune behind her with his arms holding her to his front, his hands grasping her chin and her crotch. The water raining down on them only accented the erotic pose Masamune put them in.

Ritsu wretched her face away from the sight, dislodging Masamune's hold on her chin before he returned it to her breast. Placing another kiss on her neck, he whispered, "We fit together. Our bodies...they've always been made for eachother. Like a key unlocking a chest and seeing the treasure inside." he said as he continued to finger her.

Ritsu shivered in pleasure, his words affecting her along with what his hands were doing to her, "S-Shut up. We...don't...fit." she tried to deny, even as her body betrayed her.

Masamune smirked against her neck as he held her tighter, "Wanna bet?" he said rhetorically, earning him silence as his answer. Using his fingers to separate her lips, he guided the tip of his penis to touch her core, making her gasp and twitch in response, "Let's see what I'll unlock this time." was the only warning he gave her before he inserted himself inside her body once again.

Ritsu opened her mouth in a silent scream as Masamune slid into her slowly before he was completely sheathed inside of her. She panted as her ex kept his hand on her clit, intensifying her pleasure as he sucked a sensitive spot on her neck.

Masamune pulled out before going back in, repeating this motion and picking up speed as Ritsu held onto the wall to steady herself while Masamune held her close to his front to keep her from falling.

Ritsu moaned helplessly in Masamune's embrace as he continued his thrusting, never stopping, never letting her go. Using her arm that was against the wall, she rested the side of her face against said arm and closed her eyes.

Masamune slowed his pace, making Ritsu open her eyes and turned her head to look at him in question, wondering why he was slowing down. Before she could form words, his lips took hers in a searing kiss that made her insides burn. Ritsu gasped as her mouth was explored by Masamune's tongue, memorizing the cavern as though it will be the last time they'll ever get to kiss.

They separated for air as Masamune picked up speed again, all focused on pushing them both off the edge. Ritsu held onto the wall for dear life as she moaned louder with Masamune's vigorous strokes. Masamune's mouth latched onto her neck as he thrusted into her, allowing his primal instincts to claim her as his control his state of mind.

"Ta-Taka-no-san!" Ritsu moaned loudly, feeling that knot inside her core about to snap, ready to kill her once again as Masamune pushed them closer to the edge.

"Ritsu, cum with me...stay with me forever." Ritsu vaguely heard Masamune groan against her neck before their climaxes took them, overwhelming Ritsu as she threw her head back against Masamune's shoulder with a scream. Masamune gritted his teeth as he spurted inside her, intensifying her orgasm and mixing their juices together as Ritsu whimpered in pleasure.

They both panted as Ritsu rested her forehead against the wall, trying to get her breathing back to normal. She weakly held onto the wall when her legs began to shake from the aftermath of her orgasm. Unable to hold herself steady for much longer, she slid against the wall. But Masamune, still holding her to his person, slowly guided her to the floor, kneeling behind her and slipping out of her warmth.

Ritsu shivered when he pulled out, her wet hair clinging to her body and around her face as her forehead still remained against the wall. Masamune pulled her away from the wall and settled her across is chest as he went to lay on his back on the bathroom floor. The water still rained down on them in a gentle cascade as they recuperate their bodies from their love making.

Masamune looked down at his Ritsu to see her eyes half-lidded with exhaustion as she laid the side of face on his chest. Masamune smiled as he drew patterns on her back and played with her hair a little, enjoying how silky it feels from the water.

Knowing that they have to get to work soon, Masamune pushed himself into a sitting position while holding Ritsu to him before picking her up and setting her down at the side of the tub. She looked up to see him gather the shampoo, conditioner and body wash before he came back and set the shower products beside him as he kneeled down in front of her.

Ritsu watched as Masamune squirted body wash into his hands before he started rubbing the substance from her legs all the way up to her chest. When his face rose at her level, she looked away immediately with a blush staining her cheeks.

Masamune smiled at her before picking her off the tub and setting her in his lap, facing away from him. She looked behind her in confusion as Masamune squirted some shampoo into his hands and gently started massaging her scalp through her hair. Ritsu sighed in relaxation, never had she thought that letting someone else shampooing her hair would feel this...intimate and comforting. Once Masamune was done, he rinsed the shampoo out of her hair before repeating the action with the conditioner before rinsing the substance out as well.

Standing up with Ritsu still close to him, he turned off the water before leading her out of the bathroom to dry off and change into clothes. Ritsu kept her back to Masamune as she towel dried herself and looked through her drawers for clothes. However, she could still feel his eyes on her as he got dressed himself, admiring her lithe form as she moved about in finding her clothes.

After they were completely dressed, they walked out of Ritsu's apartment with an awkward silence between them.

Ritsu stared at the closed elevator door with a blank expression as they descended, "I'm taking you to work." Masamune bluntly said, breaking the silence.

Ritsu closed her eyes with a scoff, "Don't bother, I'll be taking the train." she said in refusal as they approached the parking garage.

Masamune took hold of Ritsu's hand, making her look down before she tried to pull it from his grasp, but he refused to let go. Ritsu gave up, knowing it was futile as the elevator dinged before they stepped out, their hands still entwined with each other as they walked to Masamune's car.

They ride to work was spent in silence with Masamune trying to figure out how to keep Ritsu in his life, and Ritsu trying to keep herself together for the changes her baby was going to bring her.


End file.
